


Goddess in Blue

by Kitexa



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitexa/pseuds/Kitexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Alex surprised her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goddess in Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend. Short, and not my preferred OTP, but the idea intrigues me, so why not?

_She isn’t sure how it happens. She’d had ulterior motives, going in. But, as her life had so often done, Raven found herself waist-deep in unpredictability._

_Well… ‘waist’ was a bit inaccurate; there were times his hands flit to her neck, scraping softly against her scales. In contrast, they’d also feather down her figure, dipping below her skirt to cup the curve of her ass. She’d flinched, the first time; gradually warming as he’d knead into her flesh._

_"Alex—" Raven hissed, arching against the wall. He’d led her there; senses blinding by everything, everywhere, all at once— noticing only when he’d found new territory. “We can’t—" A tongue down her throat shut her up, nimble fingers sliding up beneath her blouse._

_She’d debated, in a fleeting thought, to greet him with familiarity; shape her breasts like normal girls: plush, smooth, the only texture puckered nipples. She would have, but unlike other boys, who knew her only ‘blond and beautiful,’ Alex would know—if not visually, than by touch._

_He’d had her shed her disguise the first time they kissed._

_"You’re a goddess, Raven." He’d purred, and did so, again, now, breaking the kiss to nip below her ear. “Perfect, and blue," each word punctuated by his lips, traveling lower, down her neck. “And anyone who says different, can kiss my fist."_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this qualifies as 'mature' or 'teen' so I went with the former, just to be safe.


End file.
